


Hey, Summer

by Chikabow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Eunsang and Minhee spend their day walking around aimlessly.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Hey, Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from JBJ95's song with the same title which also served as inspiration for the setting. Inspiration was also taken from X1's debut teasers. The one's where they're in the countryside (Eunsang is laying on the ground and Minhee sitting on a bed).

Eunsang looked down at Minhee who sat on the little elevation by the road, his gaze fixed on the horizon. Eunsang followed Minhee’s stare and took in the scenario as well. After the asphalt, lush green fields spanned as far as the eye could see. With the clouded sky, the whole ambience felt very late winter, early spring. Still, it was very hot and that reminded them that it was indeed August. The sky threatened to let the rain fall at any time, Eunsang figured. He had never been great with predicting weather. But even so, grey skies were a sign that it would rain soon, were they not?

Eunsang looked down the road, in search of any passing cars. They had been on the side of the route for quite a while, having ended up there after walking aimlessly all morning.

“Is that a pick-up truck?” Minhee asked, standing and pointing down the road.

“It seems so.” 

“Let’s get a ride from it!”

“A ride? Do you wanna get killed by some crazy man?” Eunsang looked at Minhee worriedly.

“Look, we’ve been walking for two hours. Unless you wanna walk those same two hours back home…” Minhee extended his hand requesting a ride from the driver, “Let’s get a ride from this nice looking man.” 

The truck slowed down and stopped by the roadside. The man told them to jump in the back and shortly after, they were already in movement. They sat side by side on the right side of the truck. Some wooden planks occupied the other side, securing plastic covers sprinkled with dots and careless stripes of paint under them.

“This is so exciting!” Minhee spoke loudly, trying to get himself heard over the strong wind.

Eunsang smiled when he saw how excited Minhee was. That childlike enthusiasm Minhee lived life with was one of the many qualities Eunsang admired about him. 

“I’ve never done this!” Eunsang exclaimed, joining in on the excitement.

“Me neither! I’ve always wanted to, though. It’s just like a movie!” Minhee smiled. “Is there a better way to spend summer than in the back of a stranger’s pick up truck?” 

“It’s a million times better because I’m with you.” Eunsang stated in a way that would seem almost deadpan. But Minhee knew better. Eunsang was one to drop these corny clichés and not think twice about it. He was honest to his feelings and told others what he thought. That was something very pure about Eunsang.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Eunsang asked, bringing Minhee back to reality from his considerations.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

“Minhee!” Eunsang swatted Minhee’s right hand and pouted. “Don’t say things like that so suddenly.” 

Minhee laughed and took Eunsang’s left hand in his right one.

“That’s no fair, Eunsang. Did you even hear what you said before?”

“Well… I can say whatever I want!” He smiled proudly.

“Can’t argue against that, can I?”

Minhee rested his head on Eunsang’s side. He cupped the the hand he was holding with the other one and massaged Eunsang’s. They both took in the view, the atmosphere, the wind making a mess of their hair.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the ride. But after a while, Minhee sat up straight and let go off Eunsang’s hand, causing him to look at him inquisitively.

“Wanna get off?” Minhee asked.

“Weren’t we supposed to take this ride to town?”

“Yeah but I feel like exploring a bit more.”

“Ok then. Let’s ask the sir to let us off.”

Eunsang knocked on the glass and the man pulled over. They jumped out of the truck and thanked the man, who promptly drove away.

“So, what now?” Eunsang asked Minhee.

“Let’s go this way!” Minhee decided and descended to the dirt road by the side.

  
  
\----

They came across a creek, nested in a small valley. The stream seemed to be just deep enough for them to jump in. A look at Minhee’s face was enough to tell he was considering that exact possibility.

“No.” Eunsang preemptively said. Minhee’s expression turned into a begging one.

“Come on, Eunsang. The water’s clean. The current doesn’t seem too strong; there’s nothing dangerous about it.”

Eunsang figured Minhee had a point.

“I guess so. But still,” it felt too reckless. “We don’t have towels or even swimming trunks. What if it rains?”

Minhee sighed and took off his shirt. “Eunsang… If it rains, we’re already wet.” He unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the rocky ground. “It’s hot enough for us to dry naturally.”

Minhee stared at the coursing water for a few seconds, as if gauging the depth. He flashed a quick smile at the worried Eunsang and jumped in, making a big splash. Some drops even hit Eunsang, who dried them off with his hand.

Minhee resurfaced and stood. The water went to his chest, so Eunsang figured it was shallow enough to stand. One less worry. Minhee rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back. “As for the swimming trunks part, we can always swim naked.” He flashed the toothy grin he always did when mocking Eunsang.

“I’m not going to swim naked in a random stream, Minhee!” 

“Why? Afraid some fish will bite your dick off?” Minhee laughed loudly, making Eunsang look around them, worriedly.

“Relax, Eunsang. There’s no one here. Just come in your underwear like I did.”

Eunsang sighed in defeat. Maybe he was being too paranoid over nothing. Minhee’s free spirit had always been something he both admired and felt afraid of. It had landed them in trouble some times before, but it had lead them to unforgettable adventures as well. If he were to choose which outcome would happen then, he’d probably say it would be a positive one. He followed Minhee’s example and undressed himself, choosing to sit by the water first. He dangled his legs in the water, growing accustomed to its temperature. It felt cold. Not too frigid; he could definitely acclimatize to it. 

“We haven’t eaten in hours. Just jump in.” Minhee urged him.

“I don’t wanna. It’s so freaking cold. How are you just swimming about so carefree? Do you not have any sensibility to temperatures?”

Something about the somber ambience of the clouded sky made Eunsang more afraid of going in. Like a cold wind would suddenly rise and make his wet body bite.

“What do you mean? It’s great! Come on in!” Minhee urged him again. Maybe it was a poor decision, but as an incentive, Minhee splashed water at Eunsang who shivered when it came in contact with his skin.

Dumbfounded, Eunsang immediately jumped into the river. “You freaking twat I’m gonna kill you!” 

Ignoring the temperature shock, Eunsang started making his way to Minhee who, at that moment, Eunsang swore would destroy.

Minhee started swimming away in an awkward manner while laughing maniacally at the enraged boy. 

“C’mere you prick!” Eunsang shouted out on the pursuit. The water made it hard for him to walk as quickly as he wanted to, so he took to swimming in unrefined strokes.

When he saw a small waterfall ahead, Minhee stopped and steeled himself for defence. He could easily win in a fight against Eunsang but still, better to not underestimate your opponent. Especially when they’re mad! 

Eunsang threw himself on Minhee and started throwing careless fists over and over again.

“Eunsang-” Minhee tried to reason with the aggressor. 

“Shut up!” Eunsang silenced him by continuing his punching. “Die, you prick!”

“Eunsang-” Minhee laughed, “stop it! I’m sorry!”

“Yeah I bet you are-”

Minhee pushed him off and Eunsang lost his footing, falling completely into the water. Minhee’s laughter disappeared and was replaced by an annoying feeling of the water entering the ears.

When Eunsang came back up and steadied himself, Minhee held him by his arms. Eunsang calmed down and let Minhee touch him, only moving to tilt his head in an attempt to let the water out of his ears.

Minhee pushed Eunsang’s hair off his face. He trapped Eunsang’s face in his hands, gently cupping it. Eunsang blinked several times to get the water off and found Minhee gazing at him, calmly. It all happened in an instant. In one second, they were fighting and splashing water at each other; the next, Eunsang found himself under the stern, loving stare of his best friend. Minhee started leaning in and closing his eyes. But how impatient Eunsang felt. All seemed to be much too slow, his heart told him. It beat furiously, much like the stream flowed down unrelentlessly. It beat like Eunsang hadn’t kissed Minhee countless times before. Like that moment was the culmination of an ardent crush being reciprocated.

Maybe in some way, it was. The passion with which Eunsang loved Minhee at that exact time was the same with which he longed for Minhee in those summer nights with their friends. The nights where they all sat around the village square; the nights where they all wandered through the moonlit fields. The nights where the most beautiful sight was not the moon nor the stars, but Minhee’s eyes. The nights where his crush on Minhee was the most important thing.

Maybe now, as they stood in the flowing stream, that passion was much stronger. All Eunsang knew was that he loved Minhee the most. And as they locked their lips, only that affection mattered. Time seemed to stop, the river seemed to halt, the trees didn’t rustle under the summer breeze anymore. They all stopped to give them the spotlight. It felt like them were the only living thing on the entire planet.

When they parted, the water resumed its flow, the leaves their rustling and time its passing. 

“Let’s head back?” Minhee asked, a content smile on his lips.

Eunsang hummed in agreement.

“Good.” Minhee grinned, “‘Cuz I’m starving!”

Oh, how that goofy grin made Eunsang fall in love with that boy a thousand times more!


End file.
